Potion Master Assistant (Snape x OC)
by VampireAngel4Life
Summary: Alysse is in her 3rd year at Hogwarts. Keeping low profile in everything she does except potions. During her 3rd year, the teacher for Potions class retired and a new teacher came. A young man in his 20s, wearing a black silk cloak, smooth hair adorning his face. Will anything happen to Alysse and her new professor or will it just be them being at each other's throats?
1. Chapter 1

Alysse Ann Chandler was a 14 year old witch at Hogwarts. School was starting with the new applicants to Hogwarts and was happy to meet new faces. Even if her face didn't show that happiness.

Alysse belonged in the Slytherin house as she was very ambitious but she was also very self aware and clever. She remembered when the sorting hat had recommended joining Ravenclaw as she also loved learning from nature and books but she refused saying she had goals and wanted to study how competitive and goal oriented were those belonging to Slytherin. After hearing that, in the end the hat cave in and announced Alysse as a Slytherin.

There were times Alysse regretted being in Slytherin. Mainly because there were so many pure bloods and half bloods in Slytherin and everybody believed they were higher than the "Mudbloods". Several times Alysse held her temper as she didn't want to fight and get expelled.

She despised pure bloods even if she was one herself. But there was nothing she could really do. She wanted to make friends and at times during her three years at Hogearts she almost did. From different houses and "Mudbloods" which caused her whole house and the headmaster for Slytherin to make her an outcast. And she finally gave up on the idea of making friends at Hogwarts.

She looked at the new students were eating with so much happiness during the banquet and saw that even the first years already made friends with the seniors. Small jealousy built up in the pit of her stomach as she looked up at the Headmaster Dumbledore.

Dumbledore locked eyes with her, and gave her a slight nod to which she smiled. She silently walked away, people not really noticing her walking away. She heaved a sigh as she rubbed her temples. She made her way out of the Great Hall as soon as the meeting was over.

She was about to go downstairs and head towards the Slytherin common room and planning to head to the potions class after changing her clothes. That was until she felt a tap on her shoulders. She turned, her face indifferent and cold as she tilted her head.

A female student wearing a Hufflepuff robe. Alysse raised an eyebrow. "Yes, what is it?" She asked. Her voice coming out a bit cold and uncaring. The Hufflepuff stiffened a bit, but quickly regained their composure. "I was hoping you could help me find the potions classroom..." said the Hufflepuff.

Alysse was shocked to say the least. Classes don't start until the next day. After all, there is a lot of things that are done on the first day. And the newcomers need to study and unpack before the actual semester starts. She couldn't stop herself from asking. "What is your purpose of going there? Classes don't start until tomorrow." Said Alysse with her cold tone.

The Hufflepuff girl looked around and walked a bit closer. "I... I'm nervous... and I like making potions. I wanted to know my way around before classes start..." said the Hufflepuff. Alysse scuffed as she looked around. "They plan to do a tour of the school later today along with showing you to your dorms. Now tell me the real reason." Said Alysse. Not missing the flinch that the Hufflepuff had at Alysse interrogating tone.

Alysse folded both of her arms and tapped her feet. The Hufflepuff girl was nervously fidgeting in silence. "Well?" Asked Alysse. She was genuinely curious as to why the Hufflepuff girl was here. The Hufflepuff sighed. "I saw that you were alone... and people talked about you... badly." Said the Hufflepuff in a shy tone as she looked up timidly towards Alysse.

Alysse was shocked to say the least. She knew about the rumors but wasn't expecting anyone to approach her because of them. She took a deep breath. "Are you talking about those idiotic rumors of how " _I hate mudbloods, that I bully them, that I am so indifferent that I wouldn't mind killing as I can be sly as a snake and get away with it._ " type of rumors?" Asked Alysse, her tone indifferent but inside she was seething.

The Hufflepuff nodded. "I don't believe rumors! I wanted to see for myself... and... you don't seem like the ones described in the rumors... partially." Said the Hufflepuff girl. Alysse sighed once more, she felt a headache coming.

"Look... I am not gonna clarify or deny those damn rumors. You can believe what you want and do what you want. However, I do not make friends. _At all_. Mudbloods, pure bloods or half bloods. Now there's another thing you can add into the rumors. I'm leaving." Said Alysse as she raced down the stairs and ram towards the common room.

She slammed the door and threw herself on the couch. She wanted to scream and throw a tantrum as she remembered the shocked faced of that Hufflepuff. She was on the verge of tears for some reason before she ran away. She took a deep breath and sighed. ' _I don't need friends... they'll betray you at the end..._ ' thought Alysse as she looked at the ceiling.

She felt her head thumping and felt exhausted. ' _There goes my plan of getting extra practice... I'll just take a nap._ ' Thought Alysse as she made her way towards the Slytherin's girl dorm. The dorm of course was empty as people were still eating. ' _Maybe I shouldn't have left. I didn't eat anything and the anger is giving me a killer headache..._ ' she thought. She groaned as she started to undress and change her clothes.

She dressed in her pajamas and threw herself onto her bed. She sighed and was slowly drifting off to sleep. A slight smile appeared on her face as she got into a cocoon position while hugging her pillow. A few hours pass and Alysse wakes up due to some loud tapping. She groaned and sat up with messy hair. She could barely keep her eyes open as she tried to identify the tapping. She slowly turned to the door.

She put a long robe over her pajama silk dress and opened the door. Another girl stood outside the door with an owl. "The owl was brought a package and a letter. But you weren't present at the Great Hall Alysse..." said the girl. Alysse recognized her. Her name was Brianna Cornwall and was a third year like Alysse.

"Thank you Brianna. I'll take the things." Said Alysse as she expanded her arm and took the letter from the owl. Brianna scoffed a little. "I'm not your maid you know. But I was asked to do this by the headmaster. I really wonder why he favors you so much. Doing dirty behind the scenes?" Provoked Brianna.

Alysse kept her cool somewhat. She snatched the package and glared at Brianna. "I'm not a slut like you Brianna. Sleeping with everyone to get tutored. I don't stoop so low. Now _get out_." Said Alysse through gritted teeth as she slammed the door in front of Brianna's face.

Once she slammed the door, she locked it and started unpacking the box immediately. She heart rattling and a small hiss. She rolled her eyes as she carefully took out her snake. "Really Pyro? Behave will you?" Whispered yelled Alysse as she gently held the medium sized albino snake.

Pyro hissed and wrapped around her arm. "I missed you too buddy... I felt so lonely you know." Whispered Alysse. Pyro let go and wrapped himself around her neck as a scarf. "Thank you. You will have to hide and not cause a scene Pyro. Yeah I bought my "familiar" in a sense. Let me introduce you two to each other. Don't attack or I swear Pyro..." Whispered Alyssa.

She went and dug under her bed for the small cage. She usually let her cage partially open when she was at the dorm or near by but if she had class she usually closed the cage. Alysse softly tapped the ground with her fingers, awakening the Siamese cat. The heterochormatic eyes staring at both Pyro and Alysse in a calculating guess. The cat walked up with elegance and stared at Pyro.

Alysse was ready to stop Pyro from launching himself but was shocked when he slithered down her arm and stood in front of the "familar" cat. Alysse couldn't help her smile. "Pyro, this is Osqora! Osqora this is Pyro. The one you smelled when we both picked each other." Said Alysse with a smile.

She remembered how when she picked her things like her books and wand she needed a "familiar". When she got to the store, a lot of pets like owls and cats cowered and the owner had explained that they could smell a dangerous animal. However, one Siamese cat approached Alysse as much as they could through their cage. The cat seemed curious and even licked and sniffed Alysse's hand.

"She seems to like you." She remembered the owner saying. She smiled and took that Siamese cat with her, and naming her Osqora. She snapped back as she saw both Pyro and Osqora oddly playing tag. A chuckle escaped her lips but she held it in by covering it with her hand.

Alysse looked at the clock and saw it was barely 3 pm. The opening ceremony was around 12 or 1 pm. "I should go and practice while I got time." Whispered Alysse to herself. Quickly changing and putting her Slytherin uniform. She slightly brushed her hair and took out her potions book. She looked at Pyro and Osqora still chasing each other until she clapped her hands.

"Osqora, and Pyro I will be out. I need you two to behave and stay under the bed alright. Other students may come into the room. I don't want you to be found. Especially you Pyro." Whispered Alysse. She sighed as she kissed Osqora on the top of her head and then turned to Pyro. She tapped his nose and kissed it lightly. She smiled as she put them both under the bed.

Osqora on her cage and Pyro on the box he was in. ' _I need to make it get a cage somehow._ ' Thought Alysse. She left the room and immediately ran towards the potion classroom. She looked around and sneaked in but almost screamed as she saw a person there. She held onto her things and ignored it.

' _I was not expecting anyone to be here. I'll just ignore them._ ' Thought Alysse as she walked to the farthest table away from the guy. She put down her book full of notes quietly and started to read them. She glanced up a few times to see who that guy was. ' _He does not seem like a student here... so who is he?_ ' She wondered. That was until the guy turned around.

Jet black silky hair surrounded his face. His hair being almost long but not quite shoulder length just yet. His presence spoke charisma and authoritative. He dressed in all black, including his shirt and pants. His eyes were a deep black, and he had attractive curled lips. His fair yet sallow skin with his hooked nose made him look a lot older than he probably was. He stared at Alysse and glared.

"What are you doing here Slytherin brat." Spoke the guy in a low and cold tone. Alysse was a bit intimidated but remained her cool and cold voice herself. "The question is more of... what are _you_ doing here stranger?" She said in a low and threatening cold voice herself.

The guy looked down on her as he crossed his arms. "That is none of your business." He replied in what seemed his usual tone: cold, slow and uncaring. Alysse glared at him and looked up at him since he was a lot taller than her. "It's also none of your business what _I_ do in this classroom sir." She said in the same tone as him.

She saw the small twitch in his eyes which she knows was annoyance. "Get out. This is my place I frequent at. If you're not a student and you're trying to steal something I will fight and alert the upper ups." Said Alysse. "Do dare. Go ahead. I would love to see such a disrespectful witch being expelled." Said the guy.

That was until a throat was being cleared. The guy and Alysse turned to the noise, and saw Dumbledore standing there with a kind smile. "Alysse... I meant to talk to you... I sent you a letter." Said Dumbledore. Alysse eyes widened as she looked down.

"I'm so sorry Headmaster! I was not having a good day and forgot to read the letter. I did not know it was from you sir!" Said Alysse, her usual cold tone turned a bit softer. "It's ok. I meant to tell you that this gentleman: Severus Snape will be the new Potion class teacher... Professor Slughorn has retired and Professor Snape will fill in his place... also... He will also be House Head for Slytherin." Explained Dumbledore.

Alysse head snapped to look at the guy who not only would be her favorite class teacher but also her house head. ' _I'm so screwed..._ ' Thought Alysse. She could tell that the guy... Snape was holding back a smirk. ' _This bastard... so that's how we will play huh..._ ' Thought Alysse. "I see. Thank you for telling me about the changes headmaster. It is a _nice_ to meet you Professor Snape." Said Alysse with a smile but gritted teeth.

"Now, if you excuse me headmaster... _Professor_ Snape. I have to return to my dorm. I will see you again when classes begin Professor Snape." Said Alysse as she stayed formal, grabbed her things in a rush, bowed and left. Once she left, Dumbledore chuckled.

"Isn't she an interesting child?" Asked Dumbledore to Snape. Snape glared at the door. "Interesting? Don't you mean annoying sir?" Asked Snape as he turned back and saw a few papers on the ground.

He picked them up and saw several potion modifications. He hid a smirk and tucked away the papers neatly onto his pocket. Dumbledore didn't miss his action but simply smiled as he guided Snape around the school after handing him a black cloak.


	2. Chapter 2

Alysse had ran back to the girls dorm and slammed the door. Startling those other girls in the dorm's lobby. Alyssa grabbed a pillow and screamed. She heard a rustle and a hiss. She took shaky breaths as she saw Osqora and Pyro. She hugged them both.

"I'm so screwed... I basically accused my professor and head of the house of trying to steal and almost fought him... I bet he will make hell for me... what do I do...? No... I have to deal with it. I didn't read the letter. Stupid stupid..." She mumbled to herself as she started hitting her head with her fists. She felt a tight grip around her wrist and forearm.

She looked up with teary eyes to see Pyro wrapped around her hand to stop her from harming herself. She smiled slightly. "Thank you Pyro." She whispered. She put Pyro and now noticed Osqora in the bed also. She smiled as she carried both and put them under the bed.

She looked at her books filled of notes and opened it. She skimmed every page and saw some notes missing. "Curse me... I hate myself right now..." She mumbled to herself as she closed the book and put it in her desk. She immediately whispered to Osqora and Pyro. "I'll be right back." And left the dorm. The other girls looking a bit scared.

Alysse wasn't surprised. She never threw a tantrum in front of other Slytherin's. Alysse sprinted towards the potion classroom and immediately started looking for the missing notes on the desks and floor. She couldn't find them, and she certainly didn't find them on her way here.

She rubbed her temples in an annoyed way. ' _If he picked them up I guess it's fine... if it was another student I'm screwed... what to do...?_ ' She thought to herself. She left the potion classroom and went to the Great Hall. She saw some people still there just studying, eating or chatting with others. Alysse looked at the Head of each house and found Snape sitting on Slytherin's. She held back a growl and went to get some food.

The Great Hall suddenly became quiet as she walked in. Alysse looked around with her eyes and whispers started to accumulate. ' _Just great. Just what I needed._ ' Thought Alysse as she rolled her eyes. She gathered her lunch almost dinner and sat at the farthest and emptiest seat. ' _I hate this but what can I say..._ ' Thought Alysse.

She glanced around and people were still pointing at her and whispering. Gasps were suddenly heard and Alysse couldn't help but look up at the commotion. Snape had stood up and had started walking down the tables. He stopped in front of her as he looked down at her.

She gritted her teeth but just smiled at him. "Is there _something_ you need Professor Snape?" Asked Alysse as she looked at him. He was looking down on her. He placed his hand on her shoulder and spoke in his low voice. "Come see me at my office in an hour. _Do not_ be late." Said Snape as he left the Great Hall.

Everybody started whispering even more. ' _Are you serious!? I'm gonna kill that_ _bastard_ _one day... better start heading there._ ' Thought Alysse as she finished her food as soon as possible and left the Great Hall also. She walked all the way until the Slytherin head house office.

She still had plenty of minutes to spare but wanted to get things done and over with. She knocked on the door. "Come in." Said a low voice. She took a deep breath and opened the door. She looked at Snape who was doing some paperwork and the room was silent. Except for the sound of him writing. "Sit down miss Chandler." Said Snape.

She sat down in the couch in front of his desk. She looked at him and saw that he was wearing reading glasses. She looked around the room until she decided to break the silence. "Why was I called here?" She asked in her cold tone. He stopped writing and took off his glasses. He took out something out of his pockets and put it in front of Alysse.

She recognized the paper and was about to grab it but he snatched it back. "I need you to explain a few things for me Miss Chandler." Said Snape in his higher than mighty low tone. Alysse glared. "What exactly?" She asked. He stood up and walked around, looking around the office. The notes still in his hand.

"Are you being bullied... And how did you write these notes?" He asked as he lifted the papers. She gritted her teeth. "That's none of your business is it? They're just notes! Give them back. I need them for the exams and such." Said Alysse, a bit weakly at the end.

"Alright let's say you do need it... why would you need to know about Bloodroot Poison and Death poison among other harmful potions that are not taught at Hogwarts?" Asked Snape, his voice having an edge of annoyance. Alysse glared at him and folder her arms.

"So what? I'm only researching them not making them. We were at war not too long ago. In case anything happens I want to have knowledge when and if that time comes happy?" Said Alysse, snapping at him but not quite yelling.

He was surprised to say the least and she manages to snatch the papers. "I'm done now right? Take house points if you wish Professor Snape. I am not ashamed of what I said." Said Alysse as she was about to get out of Snape's office before she stopped.

"You didn't answer the first question miss Chandler." Said Snape. Alysse turned around, an icy glare in her eyes. "Me being bullied? You wish. Ah... I see. You don't want the Slytherin name tarnished by me that's why you wanted to expel me right?" Said Alysse.

She knew she was probably judging him wrong but she didn't care. Enough was enough and she wouldn't hide her resentment against Slytherin. And she made that clear. "I love the term for Slytherin but I hate everyone in the Slytherin house. That includes the professors and the students That also includes you Professor Snape. I doubt you will be any different than Slughorn. If that's all I'm leaving." She said as she ran out but before she closed the door she looked at him.

"Also, while I hate every Slytherin and I don't like you, I will show up to class. That is one thing I will not miss. Now then." Said Alysse as she ran out completely. Shutting the door behind her, her footsteps echoing were getting farther and farther from the door. Snape looked at the door a bit flabbergasted.

' _It is blatantly obvious she is being bullied... I might look into how the rumors came to be this bad._ ' Thought Snape as he hummed softly and went back to filling our some papers for his upcoming class. He exhaled a bit as he put on his reading glasses once more.

However, he soon stopped as he remember Alysse Chandler notes. ' _She was modifying some basic potions so they will have less of a side effect or no side effect at all. Along with the fact of shortening the brewing time. However, her studying those toxic death potions is a bit_ _concerning_ _._ ' Thought Snape as he looked at the door once more.

Meanwhile, with Alysse she had stopped running. She looked at her notes and made sure nothing was messed with. When she saw the notes intact except for the creases that showed they had been folded and tucked away, everything else was fine.

She breathed a sigh of relief as she clutched onto her notes. She safely folded them and tucked them away in her uniform. She wanted to free her mind so she took a detour and stayed outside for a while. The wind was a bit chilly as fall was approaching soon. She sighed as she slowly walked towards her dorm and immediately put her notes inside her books. "Guess that will do for now." She whispered to herself.

Alysse glanced at the clock and saw that it was almost 8 pm. "Shoot. Dinner started at 7. Better make my way there fast." Whispered Alysse to herself as she ran towards the Great Hall. She arrived a few minutes later with her slightly panting. ' _Okay I better not run all day. I seriously don't have any stamina._ ' Thought Alysse as she caught her breath.

She stood outside the door and opened it. The room full of chatter became deadly silent in a second as soon as she stepped in. Alysse looked up ahead and saw Dumbledore looking at her with worry in his eyes. Alysse discreetly shook her head. She was used to this treatment but that didn't mean it didn't hurt.

She grabbed her food and started eating as soon as she took her seat. Chatter slowly began to resume and the whole hall was lively again. Alysse looked down at the food. 2 triangular pieces of a sandwhich, chicken soup and a brownie. ' _Pretty decent._ ' Thought Alysse with a small smile.

Alysse finished her sandwhich as quickly as she could and was about to eat her soup when something was thrown in it. The soup splattered on her uniform and she immediately stood up. "Is something wrong?" Asked Dumbledore. He was sitting really far and couldn't see what happened due to there being so many students.

"No sir! I just splashed the soup on myself by accident." Saud Alysse in her calm tone. Dumbledore nodded but disbelief was clear in his eyes. Alysse noticed that a dead rat was thrown into her soup. She clenched her teeth and took out the rat. Disgust visible in her face as she glared around the table. Everybody was talking normally as if nothing happened. ' _They will pay at one point or another..._ ' Thought Alysse.

Alysse looked around and saw all of the house heads looking at her. Specifically Snape with a raised eyebrow. Alysse was fuming but kept it in. She took a deep breath and grabbed her tray of food. The loss of appetite clearly visible. She stood up with her tray of food and was about to put her food away when she tripped. Or better say, someone tripped her.

She couldn't catch herself as her hands held the tray of food and the soup with a bit of blood covered her face as she landed inside the bowl. She felt so disgusted and humiliated. She wanted to throw up. She took off her Slytherin robe and cleaned herself as best as she could before she quickly picked everything up in a rush, ran towards the cart and put away the tray. She immediately ran away from the Great Hall.

She ran and ran and ended up at the training grounds. She looked up at the sky, the moon started making its way up. She continued walking until she was standing by the lake. The lake was outside her dorm and she knew everybody was still eating so she immediately undressed and jumped into the lake.

She scrubbed and scrubbed water on herself as her thoughts were going crazy. ' _Disgusting! Worthless! Good for nothing! Gross!_ ' Those thoughts plagued her mind and she broke down sobbing. She did not scream but she did sob, hardly being able to breathe. "Why me! What did I ever do to them! _CURSE THOSE DAMN PURE BLOODS!_ " Yelled Alysse.

She sobbed a bit more before she quickly grabbed her clothes and headed back to the dorm once dressed. She was about to enter the girls dorm until a low cold voice spoke. "Stop right there Miss Chandler." Said the voice. She couldn't help but freeze.

She slowly turned and saw Snape with two other Slytherin boys. Her eyes dulled and her voice turned icy cold. "What can I do for you Professor Snape?" She asked as she looked at the boys who were fidgeting. Snape looked at the boys with a scowl. "Well?" He said.

Alysse was confused to say the least. The boys stepped up and immediately bowed. "We're so sorry! We were the ones that threw that rat and tripped you..." they said. Alysse was shocked, her eyes became very wide and her mouth dropped.

She looked at Snape and he just looked at her blankly. "I do not want to deduct house points from my own house. So once classes start, these two will have 1 week of detention for their misconduct." Explained Snape in his uncaring tone. But Alysse could hear annoyance in it too. She could only nod outwardly.

"T-thank you... I... I'm tired. So please excuse me." Said Alysse as she immediately got into her dorm and slammed the door. She immediately went to shower and put on her silk dress pajama. She hanged the robe that came with it next to her bed and lay down.

' _Maybe... maybe he is not as bad as I thought?_ ' Thought Alysse as she couldn't help the small smile on her face as she drifted off to sleep. Happy that at least some of her bullies will get some sort of punishment.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Week Later**

Classes have now started and Alysse was happy with her classes at the moment. She did want to advance her knowledge in Muggle studies along with Herbology. She did take the classes later in the evening as the morning and afternoon was mostly for first and second years.

She sighed as she was heading to potions class. It was her last class of the day and honestly she was debating on how she saw Snape. Sure they fought and didn't leave a good impression on each other for their first meeting, but he did punish the bullies. Even if it wasn't for her sake, she still appreciated it. After all, Slughorn let them get away with anything and everything.

She took a deep breath as she held tightly onto her book and opened the door. The students became quiet and Alysse didn't pay attention to them. She grabbed the farthest table nobody seats at. A few minutes later, Snape came into the classroom. His cloak fluttering slightly as he walked full of authority to the front of the classroom.

The air around him just spoke in volumes: Silence. Everybody had become quiet and as soon as professor Snape put down his things at the desk, he started the lesson. Alysse had no problem catching up to the difficult terms for ingredients needed for certain potions by diction. However, when he said that we were going to do those potions in the next class, Alysse panicked.

That next class was early in the morning for her. ' _Shoot... I can't fail this. I will need to come here later..._ ' Thought Alysse. Class was over a few minutes later and everybody started leaving for dinner. Alysse stayed behind. She was purposely packing slow and she noticed how Snape was carefully putting away the ingredients he talked about.

She decided to speak up. "Um! Professor Snape!" She said. Her usual cold voice gone. Snape turned to look at her and raised an eyebrow. "What is it miss Chandler?" He asked. She but her lip and looked at the floor for a few second. "Um... I was wondering if I can stay... and revise the notes taken in today's lesson..." said Alysse as she looked at him straight in the eye.

"No can do miss Chandler. That's why we have a library. Now get out." Said Snape in his cold voice. She looked at her feet and shook her head. "I can't concentrate for potions when at the library. I need to be in the potions classroom to learn efficiently! You may ask Headmaster Dumbledore if you wish... I need to stay here. Please..." said Alysse.

She usually would snap with her cold tone towards him but potions being her favorite subject, she didn't want to fail. Snape glared at her. "I will talk to him right away. Stay here and _do not_ break anything. If he does not agree or approve of what you just told me, I personally will kick you out of the classroom for lying and will serve detention." Said Snape in his slow and cold tone as he looked down at Alysse. Alysse looked up and nodded.

Snape left her and she immediately started working. ' _Since the days are divided to have class on Tuesdays, Wednesday and Fridays, we are most likely going to use copper cauldrons to shorten the time. I believe a copper one is 8 hours at the most before finishing up. Let's hope I do not screw this over._ ' She thought.

She immediately took out a copper cauldron, and took out the ingredients needed for this potion. ' _Let's see... 6 snake fangs, 4 measures of standard ingredient, 6 dried billywig stings, 2 sprigs of wolfsbane._ ' Thought Alysse. She had taken the bottles that contained those ingredients but didn't take the ingredients out. "I could take them out and actually do it but... that would mean being here around 5 or 6 am..." whispered Alysse to herself.

She decided not to do it. She usually practiced doing her potions by actually using the ingredients and gathering more if the brewing process for the potion she is making is fast. If it's between 30 minutes to maybe 3 hours she can do it after all classes are done and before she needs to be back at her dorm.

Alysse pretended that she took out the fangs and put them in her free hand. Then once she "grabbed" all 6 fangs she put them on the mortar. Then she added the "measures" for the standard ingredient. Pretended to put the Billywig stings into cauldron and turned it on. Letting the water heat up to medium. Once there she left it for 30 seconds and started crushing the ingredients on the mortar.

She "added" another 4 measures of standard ingredient into the cauldron and started to stir 3 times clockwise. She did at an average pace. Not too fast nor too slow in order to make sure nothing messed up. She then waved her wand afterwards.

She then put away all the other ingredients except for Wolfsbane. She pretended that the 8 hours passed and that's when she "added" the Wolfsbane into the cauldron and stirred 3 times anti-clockwise. She then waved her wand and sighed. "Should I keep repeating this?" She whispered to herself.

"That potion would be a failure." Spoke a cold voice. Alysse flinched as she turned towards the door. Snape stood there with his arms crossed. She glared at him but looked down at her notes. "Why? The instructions are these aren't they?" She asked as she pointed to the guide she was using. Snape walked up to her and took the guide.

"Yes these are correct. But the way you stirred was wrong. It needs strength and consistency." Said Snape as he looked at the cauldron. "Here." He said as he stood next to me. I looked at him and he glared. "Start stirring Chandler." He said. Annoyance clear in that cold voice of his.

She started stirring and Snape kept telling her if she was too slow or too fast. Too weak or too strong until she finally got it. It was already around 8 pm by the time she was done. She sighed as she put the things away. Before she walked away she helped clean the cauldron even if she didn't actually use it.

She became shy and looked at anything except Snape as she spoke up. "I really wanted to thank you. I guess I misinterpreted you Professor Snape. Even if not for me, giving the bullies detention... I'm glad they got some punishment. And again... thank you for helping me with how to stir the potion." Said Alysse. She started to speak a bit too fast towards the end before she ran off.

Snape only looked at the open door that Alysse ran through and scoffed. "Silly girl." He whispered to himself as he got things read for the class the next day.

Meanwhile, Alysse was now back at the dorm and had started to study anyways. It wasn't an exam but she did not want to seem pathetic. Alysse went without eating and she knew she might get sick the next day but that was okay. She went to sleep with a smile on her face.

 **The Next Day**

Alysse presented herself at the Great Hall really early in the morning. People were whispering and she looked around. She saw the 2 boys who got detention glaring at her. Snape was not in the room so Alysse knew they were up to something. She decided to take a different route but got blocked by the two guys. She took a deep breath.

She was feeling dizzy and certainly wasn't in the mood to argue but she had to. "What do you want?" She asked in a tired tone. She heard both of them growling at her. She glared at them. "Speak up damn it. I want to eat. I have a class in a bit so stop distracting me!" She said with bite in her voice as she avoided them and was heading to her seat.

That was until her shoulder and one of her arms was pulled forcefully. She dropped her tray and she was pulled harshly into the air. Making Alysse fall on the floor but hitting her wrist in the corner of the bench where one sat.

She felt the pain and immediately cradled her wrist with her other hand. She glared at the guys who were smirking at her. "That's what you get you witch. Detention is torture and we are there because of you!" They said. She gritted her teeth as she stood up.

"If you guys hadn't started with the bullying then you wouldn't be in detention you dumb skulls! We're from the same house! Be glad they did not take house points because of your stupidity!" Yelled Alysse. She had tears in her eyes and just ran out of the Great Hall.

' _Just how long... how long will I be able to hide my experience? If I show it... I'll only become even more of a target._ ' She thought. She ran towards the restroom and took out her wand with her left hand. ' _I am not left handed so this will be tough... please work..._ ' She begged.

She took a deep breath and concentrated. ' _I may not have a broken bone but this should do the trick. Please work!_ ' Pleaded Alysse in her mind. "Episkey!" Yelled Alysse. A light wrapped around her wrist and after a few seconds she saw her hand wasn't in pain. She moved it around and noticed it was a bit stiff.

"Thank goodness!" She sighed in relief. She stored her wand away and immediately made her way to the potion classroom. She realized she was almost late for class so she ran. She opened the door and everybody looked at her. Even Snape did, with a raised eyebrow. "I was... having breakfast!" Said Alysse as she made her way to her loner seat.

"If you had been late, you would be in detention miss Chandler. Keep that in mind next time." Said Snape with a stern look. Class started a few minutes later and Alysse took out her notes. He instructed very quickly how to make the Wideye potion. Once he gave permission to grab the ingredients, Alysse waited for everyone to finish grabbing theirs.

Snape was glaring at her because she wasn't doing anything yet. However, he understood tight away when Alysse made her way to get the ingredients and someone "accidentally" crashed into her. ' _If she had gotten the ingredients, she might have dropped them._ ' Thought Snape as he looked around the room. Everybody was giggling or looking away and hiding their smile from seeing that happen.

Alysse had made her way and grabbed all the exact amounts of ingredients. Once that was done, she immediately starting putting them in the mortar. She put the billywig stings in the cauldron and started heating it up to the proper temperature. Once that was done, she grounded the materials in the mortar and added the 4 measured of crushed and mixed ingredients into the cauldron.

Once that was done, she stirred 3 times clockwise with the strength and speed she remembered Snape teaching her. Once done, she left the potion to brew and raised her hand. Snape was walking around the room until he saw that Alysse had her hand raised. He walked over and inspected the cauldron. It had the right color but it needed to brew.

"I'm done Professor Snape. May I leave?" Asked Alysse. People glared at her as she said that, not knowing she was going to take some potion from Madam Promfrey to feel better. "Well done Miss Chandler. You're dismissed. Come back later to finish the potion." Said Snape as he walked away and continued to monitor everyone else.

Alysse smiled and left the room. A bit shaky but left the room nonetheless. Not noticing Snape looking at her wobbling and supporting herself as she made her way out. Alysse had managed to get herself to the hospital wing by grabbing support from the walls and pillars.

When she made it inside, Madam Promfrey was organizing a shelf of potions and medicine when she heard the door creak open. She saw Alysse standing there and was about to ask what she is doing out of class but that flew out the window as Alysse's eyes turned glossy and she fainted in the doorway.

Madam Promfrey ran towards Alysse and was about to carry her to bed when she felt the super high fever. "My goodness!" She exclaimed as she quickly put Alysse to bed. "Oh no... I don't have any Pepperup potions left. Poor child." Whispered Madam Promfrey as she grabbed a bowl of cold ice water and dipped a small towel in it.

Once the towel was soaked, she twisted it to get the remaining water out and put it on top of Alysse forehead. "I better go make a few!" Said Madam Promfrey to herself as she ran out but stopped at the doorway. ' _I have to tell her House Head and teachers!_ ' Thought Madam Promfrey as she quickly went to Snape since he was in charge or Slytherin students.

She started to look for him in the classroom but he wasn't there. Then she looked in his class office and he wasn't there. So she only had his main house head office to go to. She knocked on the door and she heard a low voice saying come in. Madam Promfrey had a stern look in her face, mainly because she heard how Snape does not care for the students.

"Madam Promfrey... what is that you need?" Asked Snape as he raised an eyebrow and stopped writing in whatever he was doing. Putting down the quill and looking at the Head nurse. "Professor Snape. I came to tell you that one of your students from Slytherin has fainted and will be in the hospital wing until they are able to go back to the dorm or go to class. Which I doubt will be possible today." Said Madam Promfrey with a stern glare.

"That can't do. We have a potion in the making in class. And I will not substitute for any students missing. It is their responsibility." Explained Snape with a glare and cold sharp voice as he picked up his quill again. "The poor girl fainted with a terrible and high fever! She was scalding hot!" Yelled madam Promfrey. Snape raised his eyebrow once again, his voice being cautious. "Who is this student again?" He asked.

"I don't know. She was at the door about to speak and fainted. She had almost waist length hair, wavy and jet black in color. Her eyes seemed to be green or blue but I can't be sure... She is a Slytherin 3rd year. By her robe." Said Madam Promfrey. Snape grunted as he tried not to sigh. ' _If I'm not mistaken... most females in Slytherin have different shades of brown, a few gingers but mostly blonde... except for one. Miss Chandler._ ' Analyzed Snape.

"I believe that is Miss Chandler. Even so, school has barely started and she is already skipping classes?" Asked Snape. Madam Promfrey barely held her tongue. Madam Promfrey knew Alysse but only by an alias: Ann. Madam Promfrey knew it was a fake name and let it slide since Alysse helped her treat the patients when students were gone.

"It does not matter what you say! I just came to tell you about her condition and why she would be gone from classes. As house head, and one of the teachers I had to tell you. Also... I will be needing the potion classroom. I need to make some Pepperup potions. I ran out of stock and I need some for her." Said Madam Promfrey.

Snape stood up from his seat. "No can do madam Promfrey! As I said earlier, students are making a potion. In order to prevent any sort of tampering, the cauldrons are brewing by themselves in the classroom. Do tell miss Chandler that if she doesn't show up, her score will be lowered." Said Snape as he walked away.

Madam Promfrey was mad. But she couldn't do anything. ' _Guess the towel technique will have to do._ ' Thought Madam Promfrey as she made her way down to the hospital wing again. She watched as Alysse slept and continued her duties.

 **A Few Hours Later**

Alysse eyes fluttered opened and scanned the room. She glanced at the clock and noticed a good 5 hours passed before she had to return to her class. She was about to seat up when she felt something in her hand. She opened her palm and saw a small note. " _Get back on your feet._ " Said the note.

' _Who wrote this?_ ' Wondered Alysse. She ignored the note and tucked it away in her uniform. She started sitting up until she felt and saw steam coming out of her ears. She covered her mouth and waited for it to pass by. The steam only lasted for a good 2 minutes. ' _Pepperup potion? Isn't the side effect for hours on end?_ ' Thought Alysse with a frown.

She shook her head and started to walk out of the hospital wing. She still felt dizzy but not as bad as before. Not to mention her stomach was growling. She held onto her stomach and wrote a note for Madam Promfrey about her leaving.

' _She's going to be mad but I need to eat and go to class._ ' Thought Alysse as she carried herself to the Great Hall. She went in and saw the Great Hall completely filled. Alysse flinched unintentionally, she grabbed her head. The throbbing pain coming back.

She took a deep breath and glanced around the room. She looked at the teachers and saw all of them eating but saw Snape looking straight at her but closed his eyes and resumed eating. ' _Weird..._ ' Thought Alysse as she grabbed some food.

She didn't have a big appetite even if her stomach was growling. She ate 2 sandwhich slices and wrapped the other two in a napkin. She then dismissed herself from the Great Hall. She still felt a gaze on her but it wasn't the usual "I'm higher than thou" type of gaze the other students gave her.

She looked around and didn't see any students looking at her. So she looked at the teachers and saw professor Flitwick and Snapr looking at her. She waved at professor Flitwick with a small smile and looked at Snape. She also gave him a smile and quietly left the hall.

' _I doubt it was professor Snape who gave me the potion... maybe he made it and gave it to madam Promfrey? That sounds more reasonable... argh forget it._ ' Thought Alysse as she made her way outside. The steam from her ears, as Alysse noticed lasted 2 minutes and showed up every 20 minutes.

"This version is so shortened." Whispered Alysse to herself. She was figuring out herself how to posdibly reduce the steam side effect to a few minutes instead of hours but still didn't manage to grasp the concept. She sighed as she decided to rest for the remaining hours. ' _Madam Promfrey will have my head in a bit but I can't miss class._ ' Thought Alysse.

Alysse looked at the sky as she had lay down on the grassy hill near the training ground. ' _I think I will drop my mask... stress is getting to me._ ' Thought Alysse as a certain memory popped in her head.

 _Flashback_

 _Alysse was in the park near her house and she had gotten into a fist fight with another pure blood who had casted a trip jinx spell near her foot making her trip backwards. She gulped in fear as she couldn't cast magic that well and before she could even argue against the other kids bullying her, her parents had showed up... glaring. She knew they weren't glaring at the bullies, but at her._

 _She had been dragged back home through harsh arm pulling that almost dislocated her left arm and was shoved into the house. "Mom! I can expla-" exclaimed Alysse before a resounding clap was heard. Alysse head turned sideways with a big red hand print on her left cheek._

 _"YOU'RE A DISGRACE! WHY CAN'T YOU EVEN DEFEND YOURSELF!? AND YOU'RE A PURE BLOOD!? YOU BRING SHAME TO THE FAMILY! GO TO YOUR ROOM!" Yelled Alysse's mom. Alysse bit her lip and ran to her room._

 _Crying in her bed as she nursed the stinging cheek of hers. "I-I'll show her! I'll show her I can become a strong witch!" Vowed Alysse to herself. Alysse who was merely 6 years old at the time, started studying like crazy. Grabbing any and all opportunities to study magic jinx and potions._

 _End of Flashback_

Alysse looked at the sky and turned to look at the clock. Less than 30 minutes before she needed to finish her potion. She stood up and noticed she was crying as she felt the tears on her cheeks. She took a deep breath and wiped her tears with the back of her sleeve.

' _You can do it Alysse. Let's get the day over!_ ' Thought Alysse. Not noticing Snape walking by and certainly didn't notice her mind was being read. Snape frowned when he saw her crying but was not expecting Alysse to have that sort of past. He decided to ignore it and made his way to the classroom.

When he arrived he saw that everybody was outside the door, just waiting for the door to be unlocked. He took out a key and unlocked the door. Everybody walked in and took their seat in front of their cauldrons. Alysse being the last one to enter the classroom. She was on her way to her table and cauldron when she heard the wisp of magic.

Snape heard something and turned around to see a flash of magic being directed towards Alysse. He took out his wand but Alysse was faster. She had turned and immediately took out her wand. "Protego!" And the spell directed at her bounced off.

Snape was amazed to say the least. The spell bounced off and other students ducked under their tables. One unfortunate student didn't manage to dodge. And a huge inflammation started to appear in their left side of their face. Alysse gasped as she stumbled backwards.

She looked scared and was looking at Snape with wide eyes. He glared at the students and spoke. "Who casted that Stinging Jinx?" He spoke. His words sharp as a blade cutting through the silence. A group of kids looked at each other in fear and Snape immediately walked up to them.

They were a mix of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw members in the group. "Who casted it?" Said Snape in his cold voice and intimidating authority. The members of Ravenclaw pointed at one Gryffindor.

Snape's glare tightened into a fierce scowl. "Disrupting class aren't you Gryffindor? 10 points from Gryffindor and you will come with me later. Stay after class unless you want detention and a possibility of being expelled!" Exclaimed Snape without raising his voice.

He walked up to the front of the class again and looked at Alysse who was looking at the ground in shame. "5 points from Slytherin, and you will come to my office later too. I will send an owl." Said Snape as he looked at Alysse. Alysse looked up so fast she could have gotten whiplash with huge eyes full of shock.

However, her eyes calmed down and gratitude was obvious in her face. "Yes Professor Snape." She replied before she went to finish her potion. Class went on as normal and once the students finished their Wideye potion, they packed it up in containers for future use.

Alysse packed her notebooks while she looked at Snape who was walking away with the student who casted the spell. Her hands shook as that was the first time she ever used any magic, even as self defense against her classmates. She was glad that she only got a few house points taken.

She sighed as she made her way to the dorm, dropped her things and fed Osqora and Pyro. Once she did that, she went to get some food at the Great Hall. She arrived at the hall and grabbed her food. She finally ate somewhat peacefully until an owl came into the Great Hall and landed in front of her.

Alysse noticed the small rolled up letter in the owls foot and grabbed it. After she did, the owl flew away. She opened the letter and saw a familiar handwriting. " _Come to my office within an hour. -S. Snape_ " It read.

She quickly took out the other note she had when she woke up in the hospital wing. She opened it and read it again. " _Get back on your feet_." Said the note. She put them side by side and saw the same handwriting. Alysse couldn't help the small smile on her face. ' _So it was Professor Snape who made that Pepperup potion? No wonder the side effects were so different._ ' Thought Alysse as she put both notes together and went to his office.

She masked her small happiness behind a cool facade mask. Even more so as she approached his office. She stood in front of it and gently knocked on the door. "Come in." Spoke Snape in his casual cold tone. Alysse opened the door and closed it behind her.

"Take a seat miss Chandler." Said Snape as he pointed at the couch in front of his desk with his quill. Alysse nodded and took her seat. Snape finished writing what he was doing and entangled both of his hands in front of his face as he looked at Alysse. "What is your opinion in becoming a Prefect?" He asked.


	4. Chapter 4

Alysse was shocked to say the least. Her mouth dropped open and her eyes were big enough that it seemed as they were going to pop out of their sockets. "W-what? A Prefect!? What are you talking about!?" Yelled Alysse as she stood up. Snape only glared at her, which made her sit down.

"You will not become a Prefect right away. Maybe when you are in your fourth or fifth year, you can accept the position. Headmaster Dumbledore has spoken highly of you and from what I saw, you can defend yourself but you don't. Why?" Asked Snape.

Alysse shoulders shrank as she lowered herself in her seat and her hands started fidgeting with one another. She took a deep breath. "I... I don't want to hurt anyone. And I know Hogwarts is strict about dueling inside the school and can get you expelled. Plus... I have a goal I want to accomplish and can't afford being expelled..." Said Alysse, a lack of confidence in her voice.

Snape knew he would walk on thin ice with the subject but decided to go for it. "Niam De Chandler and his wife Beatrix Von Wright Chandler are your parents are they not?" Asked Snape, noticing the so obvious flinch and tense muscles Alysse got from their names.

"Both are Pure Blood from their own family, and they are both respected for being experts at using defensive spells and fire spells." Said Snape as he stood up and started walking around Alysse in circles, like a predator to a prey. He knew the reason but he needed Alysse to admit her problems in order to move on.

"Yet why is their daughter who is almost halfway through her education at Hogwarts not have a name for herself? Or better yet, why is she letting people bully her? Should I notify your parents about this?" Asked Snape. Alysse immediately jumped out of her seat and looked at Snape with pleading eyes.

She grabbed onto Snape's robe and tightened her grip in his forearm. "Please do not tell them! They would disown me!" Yelled Alysse. "Calm down Miss Chandler. Sit down." Said Snape. Alysse bit her lip but sat down again. "Be honest. How many spells do you know? Of any type." Asked Snape as he sat down and took out his quill.

Alysse looked everywhere but at him. In a low whisper she said the number. "Speak up." Said Snape with a sharp tone. Alysse nodded weakly and spoke up. "I said... I know a total of 30 or so..." Said Alysse as she glared at Snape. "So you have plenty of charms and whatnot under your sleeve yet do not use them?" Asked Snape.

"Like I said Professor Snape, I do not want to hurt anyone! Most of the spells are hindering spells in some shape or form mainly for dueling. I only have a good 4 or 5 that are for healing or protection of sort." Said Alysse as she groaned and held her head in her hands. "Why do you hide it Miss Chandler?" Asked Snape. Alysse looked up with tears building up in her eyes as she glared at Snape.

"Why else!? I'm already a target! If I show off what I know I only will be much of a bigger target! You don't understand. Everyone, specially Slytherin members target me the most. The only thing I can think of is them wanting me to get expelled or withdraw due to pressure!" Yelled Alysse with tears in her eyes.

Snape stood up and walked up to her. He stopped right in front of Alysse as she continued sobbing. "Feel better Miss Chandler?" Asked Snape. His tone not changing at all even if he understood. Alysse gasped as she looked at Snape.

"Dumbledore has told me how you keep things to yourself and as house head for Slytherin, I should be the one breaking you out of that wall you built up. And again, he was the one that told me I should make the offer to you about becoming a Prefect." Explained Snape as he started making some tea.

Alysse looked at Snape. "Is that why you have been siding with me? To please Dumbledore?" Asked Alysse. Snape turned his head slightly to look at her. "Meaning?" He asked as he turned back to making the tea.

"I told you before. The House Head let Slytherin get away with bullying when it involved me. He also tried to make me fail in any possible ways during potions... letting students tamper with my cauldron and ingredients." Said Alysse as she glared at Snape.

"So how come you don't do that? Why do you actually punish those that tamper or disturb me in any way?" She asked as her look softened and she asked in a whisper. Unsure of herself. Snape was done making the tea and gave her a cup which she gratefully accepted. He walked back to his desk and sat down.

Alysse sipped her tea slightly, making sure to cool it down a bit before she took the sip. "While Professor Slughorn may have allowed that, I do not allow misconduct. I'm avid about following the rules and examples given to me. So any misbehavior specially on my watch and my class will not be tolerated." Said Snape as he closed his eyes and drank his tea.

"You say that but... why did you make a modified Pepperup potion? Yes I was sick but people so far assume that you do not care for your students. So why make that Pepperup potion? Because from what I know the steam was supposed to last for hours yet mine lasted for 2 minutes and came back every 20 minutes or so." Explained Alysse.

Snape opened his eyes and raised an eyebrow. "And?" He asked. "And the only teacher for Potions that I can think can do that is you. Professor Slughorn would not give a damn if I fell sick. In fact he gave me detention if I ever missed his class and would say I skipped class if I went to him when he was House head and told him I was sick." Said Alysse with venom in her voice as she glared at her cup.

She raised her head slightly and say the small tight grip that Snape had in his cup. A little tighter grip than a few moments ago, noticed Alysse. "He let the system go down so low? What a disgrace." Said Snape as he calmed his grip from the sudden anger.

' _To think that Slughorn was so corrupt to her in specific for years leaves a sour taste in my mouth. How could Dumbledore let this slip by?_ ' Wondered Snape. "Anyways... I wanted to thank you. Even if you did it because of some deal you made with Dumbledore, I am thankful. My fever got a lot better...and..." Said Alysse, trailing off at the end as she looked somewhere else.

"And what Miss Chandler?" Asked Snape in his uncaring tone as he raised his eyebrow once again. "I was... I was hoping you could teach me how to make that modified version of Pepperup potion... I have figured out the way to reduce the time of the steam but not as much as you. Could you teach me how to make it?" Asked Alysse as she looked at Snape with pleading eyes.

He looked at her and sighed. "Why should I? And how far are you on it?" He asked. "The one I make, the steam lasts for 20 to 30 minutes depending how sick the person is. And another wave of steam comes after an hour." Said Alysse. ' _Impressive. She is getting pretty close_.' He thought. He sighed as he rubbed his temples.

"It is getting quite late miss Chandler. I will explain more in detail about the Prefect position tomorrow. I will send an owl with the time to meet here in my office. Also... come to my classroom 2 days from now at 12 o'clock. Do not be late." Said Snape with a glare. Alysse look at him with a smile and nodded.

"I won't be late!" She said and immediately put down her cup of tea. "Thank you so much!" She said and left with a smile. Snape wouldn't admit it but after the door closed and he heard her footsteps far away from the door, a small smirk formed on his lips. ' _I guess she is not that_ _annoying_ _._ ' He thought as he remembered how carefully she planned her notes for potions even if they were only theories.

Meanwhile, Alysse was having a smile in her face as she went back to her dorm. Once she got to her side of the room she saw a mess. Her happy mood immediately went down the drain. She noticed that her notes were missing. Her eyes widened in terror and she knew she couldn't go out right at the moment as it was almost 9 pm.

She decided to put everything in order and waited until every roommate returned and was asleep. She had changed into her pajama dress and robe because she knew if she slept in her uniform they would question her.

' _I have to find my notes... And not get caught with my pajamas._ ' Thought Alysse as she sighed. She saw that every other Slytherin was asleep. Pyro discreetly made his way into her neck and pointed at the door. "Thank you Pyro." Whispered Alysse as low as she could. She took her wand and silently got out of the dorm.

Once she was out of girl's dorm, she took the keys as silently as possible. She was having difficulties seeing in the dark but she had to deal with it until she had gained a bit of distance from the door. She held onto the walls and slowly made her way downstairs to the Slytherin common room.

Once there, she listened. It didn't seem like anyone was there. She took out her wand and whispered "Lumos!" Making a small light at the tip of her wand. She walked out of the common room and slowly closed the door. She illuminated the hall and now she realized how cold it was in the dungeons where they slept. She walked softly and covered part of the light with her hand.

She looked at Pyro who guided her when flicking his tongue and adjusting his body. Slowly but surely they were getting farther away from the dungeons and going upstairs. Alysse ended up straying farther and farther. She recognized the area though.

She was near the Great Hall, followed by the library and the hospital wing. She put Pyro down and he slid next to the wall, guiding Alysse. She ended up going towards the courtyard. Once there she saw Pyro seating on top of the fountain and Alysse's eyes widened. She immediately ran and put her wand over the water.

All of her notes were in the water, some smudged beyond recognition. She quickly lifted her gown and stepped into the water. She picked up all the pages she could as quickly as possible and put them on the border of the fountain. She then found her notebooks which sank to the bottom of the fountain.

Tears were building up out of rage. Those notebooks had years of research and care. She bit her lip until it bled and continued walking around the fountain and picking up the papers. When she was nearly done and was about to lift her gown to twist the water out of it, she slipped. She held back a yelp of shock and pain.

She got completely soaked from head to toe unfortunately. "Who's there!?" Spoke a sharp voice. Alysse wanted to die from shame as she recognized that voice. Footsteps came closer and Alysse tried her best to stand up. Pyro hid in between the statues at the fountain and would most likely find refuge during the morning everyone is gone.

She was about to run out of the water when a hand grasped her arm. She turned around and was correct in her assumption. It was Professor Snape who found her. ' _Please kill me!_ ' She begged in her mind. Wanting to be buried under something, anything to hide her from facing Snape in this state.

"What are you doing up and about at this time miss Chandler!" Whispered Snape with a blade like sharpness in his voice, but his eyes were a bit wide from shock. Alysse got teary eyed and looked at her notes that were all over the border of the fountain. Snape saw her gaze and followed it only to inhale sharply.

All the notes and notebooks were soaking wet. Some papers were not that affected by the water but the majority were unreadable and terribly smudged. He then turned to see Alysse and saw she was in her night gown... soaking wet. Making the clothes stick tightly to her body. He looked away and cleared his throat.

"Hold onto my arm miss Chandler. Let's get you out of the fountain first." Said Snape as he looked elsewhere except at Alysse. She started to twist what she could on her robe to take out the majority of the water and making a small puddle underneath her feet. He heard all of the rustling and saw she was twisting her clothes and hair along with the puddle in the making.

He pinched the bridge of his nose as he sighed. He immediately took off his black robe and put it over her shoulders. She flinched but looked at him in shock. "Let's go." He said as he started picking up the notebooks and the pages. Putting them in different order so it will be easier to separate them. Once he got everything, he casted Lumos from underneath the whole stack of papers and books he was carrying and started walking.

Alysse followed right after him. Looking down at the floor and holding onto the robe as tightly as she could. The robe was being dragged on the floor somewhat since she was a lot shorter than Professor Snape in height. She barely reached a bit above his chest.

He looked back slightly and saw that Alysse kept looking at the floor. He ignored it and kept walking. They arrived to his sleeping quarters and immediately started a fire on the fireplace. "Go sit in front of it. It should dry and warm you up. Do you want hot chocolate or tea?" Asked Snape as he put the books down onto a small table in front of a couch.

"A hot chocolate please..." replied Alysse. Her nerves were a wreck. She couldn't help but look around. She obviously never was in Snape's living quarters and was surprised by how simple it looked except for the huge amount of books over potions and how to make spells.

She heard him shuffling about not too far from her and she decided to speak up. "Aren't you going to give me detention? Or deduct house points Professor?" Asked Alysse. She heard the shuffling stop and soon steps were heard. "No. I normally would ask for suspension as it is dangerous wandering around Hogwarts late at night. Especially for students because they venture into areas they shouldn't." Explained Snape.

Soon enough a hand holding a small plate and a cup was near her face. She looked up and smiled as she grabbed it. "I'm really sorry about all of this... I was not expecting any teachers around." Said Alysse in all honesty.

"Do not be stupid miss Chandler. As teachers, we patrol different parts of the school on our way to check the dorms. Now would you explain to why are up so late and what you were doing in the fountain?" Asked Snape with a sharp tone once again as he took a seat and looked at Alysse. "You know why... You have the evidence in front of you professor." Said Alysse as she pointed at the stack of notebooks and smudged pages.

He soon heard sobbing and he looked up to see Alysse crying as she hugged her knees. Snape looked at the papers once again and couldn't help but feel a little bit of sympathy for his student. He cursed himself mentally as he knew that what he was going to do was something totally out of character.

He walked up to her but she didn't hear him get up close. "You better _not_ utter a word about this or it will be hell for you. Understand?" He said. Alysse turned towards him, shocked and was about to ask what he meant before she felt a comforting and warm embrace.

Her muscles tensed and a second later she held onto tightly. Grasping Snape's shirt tightly as she cried on his chest out of anger and sadness.

Snape did not say anything, but he slowly petted her hair as he glared at the stack of notes that were completely ruined. ' _This is no joking matter. I will find the student or students responsible for such heinous act._ ' Thought Snape as he comforted Alysse in the meantime.


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: Very quick note. Based on what I looked up on Snape he was born in 1960 and started teaching at Hogwarts in 1981. So he was barely 21 when he became the potion teacher and house head of Slytherin. (The war, things with Lily happened a bit earlier. Just putting that out_** _ **there). Also Alysse is barely 15 to 16 in this story and she is in her 3rd year during 1981 (when Snape recently came in) so there's not that much age gap lol**_

Alysse had completely forgotten who was hugging her and comforting her. Since she's been alone and unwanted for years, when the hug registered in her brain, she just broke down. She cried for several minutes and when she was done, her body shook with empty sobs.

She slowly separated herself from the hug and looked at Snape. "I'm sorry... your shirt is wet with tears..." Said Alysse. He looked serious for a second until he looked away. "It's alright. Do you feel better?" He asked as he stood up. Alysse nodded as she smiled a little. "Seriously... how come you are the one that sees me in my most vulnerable state all the time?" Asked Alysse with a giggle.

"Stand up for a minute miss Chandler." Said Snape. She did as told with a deer in the headlight look. He shook his head as he took out his wand. "Hot-air charm." Said Snape and a gust of hot air followed Snape's wand as he pointed to Alysse's gown. With a minute, her whole gown was warm and dry.

"If you get sick again, send an owl. I'll make some Pepperup potion. Do not tell anyone about this. I do not want students to complain about favoritism." Said Snape with a stern glare. Alysse hid a giggle behind her hand as she nodded.

"I promise I will not tell a soul. I appreciate your help so much professor Snape. I'm sorry I judged you so badly the first few times." Said Alysse, a blush on her face as she rubbed her arm and looked at the ground embarrassed. "I never make nice impressions and that's fine by me." Said Snape.

Alysse shook her head and smiled. She discreetly folded Snape's robe and put it in front of the fireplace, then she finished drinking the hot chocolate and put the cup down. "Well... I will go now. Thank you for the hot chocolate. Also, I'm curious about the Prefect position. So I will have a few questions probably. Goodnight professor." Said Alysse as she walked away.

' _This child... I can feel some problems coming up ahead when it involves her. I better get to bed now._ ' Thought Snape as he saw Alysse leave, wand in her hand and casting Lumos once outside. He picked up the empty cup of hot chocolate he had given her and saw his robe neatly folded in front of the fireplace.

Unwanted memories of how tightly her gown was on her body, showing her development and her curves made Snape inhale sharply and curse silently. ' _I cannot be thinking like that. She is a student after all. Not to mention, I still cannot overcome Lily's death._ ' Thought Snape as he sighed and grabbed his robes.

He put the robe in a hanger and went to put his sleeping gown which consisted of a black silk blouse and pants, along with a calf length black robe. He put out the fire in the fireplace with his wand and walked up to his bedroom. Once there, he closed the door and threw himself into his bed. He exhaled an exhausted sigh and fell asleep, wand in his grip as his face landed on his pillow.

 **The Next Day**

Alysse woke up when she felt something tickling her face. She opened one eye and found Osqora rubbing the back of her paw in front of Alysse's nose. She rubbed her eyes and carefully lifted Osqora off of her. She looked around and saw her roommates gone. She quickly got dressed and grabbed her wand and robe.

She walked out of her dorm into the common room and went outside. "Pyro?" She whispered. She read some rustling and Alysse looked up. An albino snake was wrapped on top of the top of the pillar. "Jump!" Whispered Alysse as she looked around.

Nobody was around and Pyro immediately slithered and fell from the pillar onto her arms. She immediately tucked Pyro into her uniform and went into the dorm again. When she entered she saw Osqora sitting on her bed looking at the door. Alysse smiled. "You were worried for Pyro huh? Sorry about that Pyro." Whispered Alysse.

Both Osqora and Pyro seemed to understand. She took out a spare notebook and went to the Great Hall. Once there, her eyes immediately went to the Slytherin house head seat to see Snape being absent. She quickly looked down and grabbed her food.

' _Seriously why AM I looking for him? He's... maybe he's like me? Or maybe it's because he defend me either ways... better stop that train of thought Alysse!_ ' Scolded Alysse mentally to herself. She focused back on eating and ate slowly. Once she was done, she went to class.

Her classes went like normal anf the day flew by just like any other. It was barely the beginning of the school year but Alysse vowed she would make it through all the way to graduation. Her spirits were still pretty down because of the incident but she knew the day was almost over. She just needed to dine at the Great Hall and study for the remaining of the day, unless Snape sent that owl.

When she arrived at the Great Hall, her heart for some sudden reason just skipped a beat. She almost stumbled on her own two feet as she saw Snape walking to every single student in the Slytherin table. However, she noticed that he was whispering to each one and when he did that, the eyes of the students dulled as if they were under hypnosis.

Alysse was confused and turned to look at Dumbledore's seat. He sat there with a comforting smile. She was about to avert her gaze when she saw Dumbledore signaling her to come up to him. The other students didn't notice her until she was a good feet away from Dumbledore.

"Come here my child." Said Dumbledore when Alysse was within earshot. She approached him and he gave her a fatherly smile. "Has Professor Snape talked to you?" He asked. Alysse raised a questioning eyebrow. "Yes... somewhat." She replied. "He hasn't explained about the Prefect position just yet?" He asked, confusion in his voice.

"Things happened and it was late. We were planning to talk when he was free. Said he would send an owl." Replied Alysse with a neutral tone. "Come closer Alysse." Said Dumbledore. Her eyes scanned the room and saw some people whispering. The noise level going down. She bit her lip and approached even closer. He cupped a hand around his mouth and whispered in her ear.

"Do keep in mind, I can suggest someone to become a Prefect but I can not force students to become one. So I ask for the professor's insight on said student. Also, the student will not be notified unless the teacher thinks that they are capable. I do hope you accept for your security and for you to build up a proper Slytherin. Help your professor, as he is quickly gaining hate among the students himself." Said Dumbledore with a smile as he parted.

Alysse backed away slightly but the shock was obvious in her face. Her eyes wide but she quickly regained composure. ' _So Snape wasn't against the idea? Why does that make me happy?_ ' Wondered Alysse as she walked back to her seat when her name got called by the now familiar tone.

She turned to see Snape walking up to her. His robe swaying against the wind as his pace picked up speed. "Miss Chandler, come with me to my office." Said Snape with his emotionless face. He started walking up ahead and she chased after him. "What about my food!?" She whispered yelled. "You can eat later!" Said Snape, hissing that phrase out.

Alysse was a bit scared but still followed, mainly because she didn't know what had made him mad in the first place. When they arrived to his office, she saw the different books and notes in his desk. They looked older in some sense, so Alysse knew those were not hers. Snape was quiet but his muscles were tense as he walked around the room, picking up some papers as he made tea.

Alysse frowned because she didn't like how the aura around him felt so... toxic. Alysse walked up to him, and he certainly didn't notice. Which is why Snape flinched when her hand was in his neck. More specifically on the side of his neck. His eyes widened a bit as he looked at her. Her eyes full of worry.

"I don't know what happened but please calm down professor..." Said Alysse in a soft voice, which somehow did make Snape's muscles relax just a bit. He took a small breath and looked away. Taking her hand away from his neck and resumed in finishing what he was doing. "Take a seat Miss Chandler." Said Snape in his usual tone. The sharp hissing gone. Alysse quietly went to sit at the couch.

After several minutes a cup was handed to her. She quickly grabbed it and mumbled out a thanks. Snape sat in his desk and put on his reading glasses. "I have a few things to talk about with you miss Chandler." Said Snape in a serious tone, making Alysse straighten up in her seat.

"What is it professor?" She said without any bite, she noticed she hasn't put any bite in her sentences when speaking to Snape but she immediately went back to paying attention, saving that train of thought for later. Snape looked at her with a serious look and handed her some notebooks along with papers.

"I was planning on only teaching you how to do the modified Pepperup potion, however due to what happened I decided to let you borrow these notes." Said Snape. Alysse's eyes widened and a smile slowly crept up on her face. "May I look?" She asked, excitement obvious in her voice. Snape nodded and she immediately opened the first book.

She saw the notes for modifications in the most common potions and even for the making of potions against them to stop the effects right away instead of waiting it out. The side effects for most being reduced and the whole chemical and ingredient balance being changed.

She scanned each page thoroughly and carefully as they were a bit old. But she had gotten to the end of the book, and noticed a name at the end of it. "Who is this... Half-Blood Prince... Professor Snape?" Asked Alysse. Snape looked at her.

"I don't know miss Chandler. I found those notebooks long ago and kept them as they were useful. I noticed most of those potions there are also potions you tried modifying. Based on the small parts that were still readable from your notes." Said Snape.

Alysse smiled as she nodded. "Yes that's right. I never managed to get that far as this person did... I wonder how long it took them... now I really wish I could get to know this person and ask for tips on this." Said Alysse with much excitement and adoration in her voice. Her usual dull eyes had a bright light as if they were brought back to life just by talking about potions.

In all honesty, Snape was not expecting that reaction from Alysse. And he actually wanted to chuckle but held back as she rambled on and on over her new fascination with the Half-Blood Prince. But as much as he wanted to keep hearing her ramble on, he knew he had business to do.

"Miss Chandler." He said, immediately shutting up Alysse. "Now we have to get back on topic. About what it means to be a Prefect and the responsibilities they have." Said Snape as he tangled his hands and put them in front of his face.

"First of all the basics. There is 2 Prefects per house. One boy and one girl although there are circumstances where there is only one. Usually they are chosen in their fifth year at Hogwarts but some can be made exceptions if they show enough skills to be a Prefect. There is also the position of Head Boy and Head Girl which is chosen in the seventh year. However, not all head boys or head girls were Prefects before claiming that title. " Said Snape as he took a sip of his tea every so often as he spoke.

Alysse nodded, showing she was fully listening and took sips of her tea at the same time as Snape. "What about the responsibilities?" Asked Alysse. Snape looked up and put down his cup. "As for responsibilities... there's a lot. Along with requirements." Said Snape. Alysse raised an eyebrow as she sipped her tea.

"Some common things for Prefects is: Prefects patrol the corridors of the Hogwarts Express on the way to school and attend a meeting in a special prefects' carriage where they are instructed by the Head Boy and Girl. They patrol hallways to ensure that other students are not breaking curfew. They also show the first years the way to their dormitories on their first day of school." Explained Snape briefly before taking another sip of tea as he let that sink into Alysse's head.

Alysse was a bit uncomfortable with what Prefects did but since it was a new year and there were no Prefects or Head boys or girls due to the first wizarding war, it was a different case. She took a big gulp of tea before nodding that she understood.

"Prefects also supervise the decorating process of the castle for events held in the castle, that includes the Christmas party as well. Not only that, they also watch the younger students when there is bad weather that keeps them indoors over break times, and would be watching the students in the dorms and common room along with the Great Hall. These are just some things they do." Explained Snape.

"That really is a lot..." mumbled Alysse as she looked at her cup. "It is understandable that you do not feel up to it. There have been people who abuse the power or neglect it and their position can be revoked. But among that, prefect need to show leadership and be a pillar of support for the younger students." Said Snape. Alysse nodded but her eyes turned sad. "How is that possible when everyone is against me? Even the younger ones it seems." Said Alysse.

"Simple. Through discipline. You can change the behavior inside the house. If anyone is bullied you can deduct house points. Prefects have the authority to add or deduct points from their own house. However, you cannot take away points from other houses. You can, however, tell the other prefects of that house about misbehavior and they will deal with that." Explained Snape.

"But how? The other houses do not have Prefects just yet do they?" Asked Alysse. "That is correct. There has been a gap due to the first wizarding war but the other Houses will soon choose who they want as Prefects. In fact, most might be Prefects by next year or in their fifth year. That way some Prefects can be groomed into being good Prefects. But in the meantime, if anything happens, the House Heads are notified." Explained Snape.

"I understand... but...groomed?" Asked Alysse. "Yes. If you told me you would like the position as a prefect, I would make sure you are fit by seeing your social interaction along with activity in school and how well you follow the rules." Said Snape. Alysse nodded in understanding.

"Another thing. Prefects are in a way, a direct link to the House Head. Which in this case would be me. So if any student is sick or injured during anything, the prefect would tell me right away." Said Snape as he looked at her. Her eyes showed that insecurity.

"Is... does the change have to be immediate? Social skills I mean..." Said Alice, her voice shaking and her muscles tense. Snape raised an eyebrow and shook his head. "No. It can be gradual or not at all. Even if you do not have the social skills if you show exceptional skills in everything else along with leadership, you would still be able to get the position." Said Snape, noticing how her muscles immediately relaxed and the sigh of relief that was released.

"So miss Chandler? Do you want to take the position as Prefect when the time comes?" Asked Snape with a raised eyebrow. Alysse looked up at him with a huge smile and a determined gaze. "Yes please! I'll do anything. Let me be a Prefect when the time is right Professor Snape!" Said Alysse. Snape didn't hide his smirk this time.

He stood up and took out his hand. She stared at him and immediately understood. She shook his hand and her heart now felt a lot lighter. Now she could drop the facade and make Slytherin proper. It would be difficult but she would thank the headmaster as soon as she could.

"Now head back to the dorms. I will see you tomorrow at 12 o'clock miss Chandler. Do not be late if you want to learn how to make that Pepperup potion." Said Snape. Alysse smiled anf nodded. "I will see you then professor. Good night." She said as she left his office with several books and papers.


End file.
